Marco Russo
Marco Russo is a businessman and mob boss of the Italian mob gang, the Russo family. Appearance and Personality Marco appears to usually be wearing a black, white striped fedora and as brown hair under. He wears a black tuxedo with a rose pin and black, pointy shoes. He has the goal to bring his family to the top of all mob gangs, and will do anything by any means to accomplish that goal. When it comes to business, Marco is very calm and precise, but can also be pissed off easily and will yell at his servants and even other family members. Servants he sometimes kills without hesitation, as well as he does when someone gets in the way of his goal. Backstory Marco’s goal to become superior is everything to him, as he was outcasted as a child and barely ever acknowledged, even by his own family. The only time he was ever really acknowledged was when he did one thing wrong and then got bullied harshly by the more popular kids. This happened multiple times, and it infuriated Marco a lot, because it knew it was the only way he could be acknowledged, so when he got home, he went around his house and destroyed knocked over everything in sight. His family chased him trying to stop him as he went on, but he ignored them as they would do to him and continued. When he felt like he was done devastating his home, he went to lock himself inside his uncle’s work shed and hide. Marco had left the keys to the shed inside so his family kept begging to come in until they finally gave up. When they were gone, Marco decided to explore the shed, as he had never been inside and got curious. Then, something really caught his eyes. There was a big, golden arrow hung up on the wall. Marco slowly took it off and began to observe it. Then, he slowly started to raises his finger on the tip of the arrow. When he finally touched it, he felt a sudden shock, and fell back. He had no clue as to what just happened, but he decided to quickly put it back, unaware that his blood was still on the arrow. He had slept in the shed that night, and when he woke up, he nearly forgot everything that happened yesterday; both him destroying his home and the arrow incident. He remembered him hiding here because his family would have punished him like the bullies at school for what he did to the house, and then he began remember the arrow, and as soon as he did, he felt an odd sensation, and suddenly, four small figures appeared floating around him. He was very confused of wait the figures where, and when he started to move, they began moving with him. After a while, he began being able to use the four small figures and had them pick up things, move around, and even found out the 3rd one’s ability which could be used for great defense, as the 3rd figure made sound waves to back away his opponents. He saw them as a pirate crew in torn clothes, so he called them “Motley Crew”. He looked at the time and realized school was still going, so he decided to walk there... and he knew what he was going to do, now with this new power. As soon as he got to school, he saw many of his family members scowl at him through the hallways for what he did, but he didn’t care and kept trying to find the bullies. When he did, he stalked them and waited for them to all hangout at a more private place, as he was smart and knew not to use his ability in public, who knows what could happen to him if he did that. Finally, at recess, the bullies went to a private hangout together as Marco followed them. When they saw Marco in their hangout, they began to get ready to beat him. When Marco saw them slowly gathering around him, he took out his Motley Crew, but they seemed to ignore it. He thought that maybe they were just looking at him, so he pulled his crew to where they would have to notice, yet they didn’t. He thought it must’ve been an ability that only he could see, so he just waited for them to attack. When they did, he quickly used his 3rd crew member to make large sound waves and push them away. And then, his eyes began to widen and made red vines he grabbed each bully with his Motley Crew, lifted them up and slammed their heads on the wall until their brains were bashed and they died. He then ran away until he was far away from the bullies’ hangout and then sat down casually. He went home and forgot that he had destroyed the house, and it was too late to remember. His mother had pulled him inside and gave him the toughest job in cleaning the house, to where the rest of his family barely had to do any work, but he still didn’t care. He felt great satisfaction from what he did to those bullies. Later his uncle had arrived home. He was rather shocked of the results when he came inside, and Marco’s mother began to explain. Marco’s uncle went to his shed, and then saw blood on his arrow. His uncle was a scientist and used telescopes and other tools to identify whose blood it was. When he found out, he went back inside the house and walked over to Marco. He whispered to Marco, “did you touch my arrow?” Marco‘s heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened in shock. How did he know? He told Marco of the blood he found on the arrow. Marco was now completely speechless. His uncle grab Marco by his arm and told the family he had very important work for Marco in the shed and that he’ll return with him later. Marco’s uncle told him about the arrow and that the ability he gained was called a stand; he had easily known Marco had one. After a bit, Marco and his uncle showed each other their stands. His uncle’s stand was called U2. After this, Marco’s uncle told him to never tell anyone anything about their stands. His uncle began teaching him how to use each of his stands abilities. Later, him and his uncle formed the Russo family mob gang. Marco married a woman named Maria Romano and had two twin children: Leonard Russo and Alessandro Russo. Abilites Marco Russo has a stand of four humanoid figures called “Motley Crew”. Each have a different ability. Ability 4: Matter manipulation The 4th figure can absorb any matter and form it into weapons to use on its opponent. This was learned by Marco while training with his uncle Flavio. Ability 3: Sound wave defense Being the first ability learned by Marco, the 3rd figure can create large sound waves from its arms to back away it opponent and defend. Other abilities can be used as it does this. Ability 2: Gravity manipulatio'''n This ability was learned by Marco when he first became a mob boss. It is capable of stopping all gravity on Earth except for itself and its user. When gravity is stopped, Marco is able to move around as much as floating objects as he wants and direct them at his opponent. '''Ability 1: Timestop recreation The main figure is able to stop time and recreate the entire universe for 5-10 seconds It can move any object around to where Marco pleases as long as it can reach there within 5-10 seconds. Marco can also use all his other abilities while in timestop.